


Dormata

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had felt that tingling sensation in his mind whenever he was near Ancient technology - and now he was surrounded by an entire Ancient city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormata

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 3.10 The Return Part 1  
> Written for: **mmom** 2013 - Day 11

So this was Atlantis, Jack thought as he glanced around the magnificent gate room while simultaneously trying not to gawk like a complete tourist. He had wanted to come looking for the expedition when they went out of contact for almost a year but Earth had greater problems than one lost expedition, and no ships to spare at the time. Even so, another full year had passed since they regained contact with Atlantis but his duties kept him on Earth.

He hated that his first time on Atlantis was to work out an agreement with a new occupant. Admittedly, the city had once belonged to Captain Helia's people but they had kind of abandoned it ten thousand years earlier and handed the key over to those who evacuated to Earth. It was hardly his fault that the closest thing to an Ancient left on Earth happened to be the few strong ATA gene carriers such as himself, and Sheppard.

He looked up as Doctor Weir, Sheppard, and McKay came down the main stairs to greet him and Woolsey, and it didn't take much effort to see that each of them was upset at this change of ownership. In what had to be the control room on the mezzanine floor above, he could see Helia's crew manning all the stations, and Captain Helia was standing by the balcony rail looking down at him with her diplomatic face firmly set. Jack hoped Woolsey was as good as the I.O.A. proclaimed because Jack had a feeling that they were going to need his best diplomacy skills.

The only reason why they were negotiating at all was because Helia had sent an override command to take control of the city, locking out all of Weir's people.

Only one thing bothered him as he moved forward to greet Elizabeth Weir, and that was the strange, questioning tickle at the back of his mind. He ignored it for now, having sensed something similar whenever he was in proximity to Ancient technology - and here was an entire city. Having an entire Ancient database downloaded into his head not once but twice now hadn't helped much either, especially as Jack wasn't convinced that Thor had not removed it all last time around. He had a feeling Thor had simply shunted the information to some place not so easily accessible - a disused part of his brain. Except Jack was convinced that his brain was trying to reform links, especially when he recalled some esoteric or meaningless piece of information about Flagecallus - some sort of Lantean whales. For instance, before the last data dump into his brain, Daniel had tried to teach him Ancient and he had only managed a few phrases before he lost interest. Now he was looking at the stairs leading up to the mezzanine and reading what had to pass for Ancient poetry in the risers.

It was disturbing.

Sheppard came to attention and saluted respectfully, and Jack acknowledged him in return. He liked Sheppard. McKay? Not so much, but only because the man almost left Teal'c stuck in the Stargate buffer. Okay, so he'd kind of made up for that by helping to save the planet, and for writing a piece of code on the fly that meant Jack could eject from the experimental X-302 before it jumped into hyperspace and exploded. So maybe he ought to cut him some slack now.

Problem was, McKay was every bit as smart as Carter, but where she remained modest in her achievements, McKay was arrogant... and loud. Yet that was exactly what the expedition had needed. Someone forceful and commanding to keep the civilian scientists in line in a dangerous galaxy. He knew from his years on SG-1 that corralling civilian scientists was like herding cats. Just when you thought you'd got one under control, another would wander off.... usually Daniel.

With the meet and greet over, he headed up the stairs with Woolsey to meet Helia.

***

Hours later they had made only one small concession, buying a little time for the Atlantis expedition members to collect their belongings. It was only 48 hours but it gave people time to prepare. Most of the equipment would head back on the _Daedalus_ , leaving just personal items for the expedition members to carry through the Stargate.

He noticed Helia glancing at him with a slightly puzzled frown when Jack rubbed at his temples to ease a building headache.

"We are willing to allow a representative to remain on Atlantis for further discussion. However, we must insist that it is not Doctor Weir. I feel that she may not be objective under these circumstances."

"The I.O.A. has every faith in me so may I offer myself as the representative."

Helia inclined her head, but turned to Jack. "May I extend the offer to you also, General O'Neill?"

Jack nodded his acceptance, knowing he could cut short his visit at any time. Helia rose from the table and ordered one of her people to prepare guest quarters. She swept off to do who knew what, leaving Jack to break the news to Weir and the others. Elizabeth took it stoically on the surface but Jack could see she was devastated at the loss. He just hoped she didn't let this rule her future.

Jack found the mess hall quickly, instinctively knowing where to go when he stepped into the transporter, and hoped they had cake. One whole side of the mess hall looked over part of the city and the water, and he had to admit that the city was awe inspiring. Though as he looked across the many towers and spires, his mind seemed to supply him with information about them. It was disconcerting, so he looked away, calling on one of Helia's people to show him to the quarters Helia had assigned for him.

It was late now, and Jack was glad to find his personal belongings left on a low table just inside his quarters. He worked the Ancient shower without a second thought, and took two pain killer tablets before sliding between sheets made of a strange material. They warmed instantly to just the right temperature, and he settled back, letting his mind drift back through the day.

The lights were a little bright but they dimmed to ten percent almost immediately, before he could figure out how to lower them. He was still restless though, and startled when a warm feeling swept into his head that released a little of the tension in his body. His skin felt more sensitive and his cock stirred.

"Oh why not," he murmured, and reached down to tug off his sleep boxers and t-shirt so he could feel the silkiness of the warm sheets against his skin.

He reached down to touch himself, half expecting to need a good fantasy to get him going but instead he closed his eyes as he sensed rather than felt ghost touches caressing his body. His skin tingled, and even his lips felt sensitive as if lightly brushed with a kiss. By now he had slipped one hand around his cock and was stroking himself to a rhythm that seemed to be inside his head. It felt so good, and he let the sensations build, drawing him to a sweet climax that seemed to roll through him.

_Dormata_

The word soothed through his mind and he fell asleep instantly.

When he awoke many hours later he felt refreshed, even though he couldn't recall cleaning himself up afterwards. He hadn't slept that well in years, and he smiled as the lights brightened a fraction. The strange feeling was still tingling in the back of his mind but it no longer felt disconcerting or creepy.

It felt like home.

END


End file.
